creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGang: IN SPACE
is a GoGang episode, as well as the series finale. Plot The StopSociety is building a weapon in space that will blow up the Earth. The GoGang must now go into space and stop them! Cast *Josh Peck as TGB1/The Bulk, TSB1, Cavey, and Eric (archived footage) *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity/Mr. Insecure, Security, himself, Robot, and Edward (archived footage) *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie and Eihpos *Steve Blum as Lemon/The Instant Eyepatch and Lime *Edward Felker as Jacob Transcript camera pans across a bird's eye view of Flushing, New York Narrator: It's time for another GoGang special! But it's not any ordinary special. (The camera cuts to Andrew's apartment) Narrator: Because today, we go to Flushing, New York as it was... (Lightning flashes even though it's extremely sunny and it's hotter than a jalapeño's vagina outside. The lightning reveals Andrew's prehistoric apartment) Narrator: One hundred million years ago! So prepare yourself for GoGang! ("IN SPACE" drops below the episode logo) Narrator: In Space. (Cut to a still frame of Andrew with Jacob) Narrator: With your host, Andrew Rannells! (We hear a crowd wildly cheering as Andrew is riding a shitty plastic dinosaur around his living room) Andrew: Yee-haw! (recognizes the audience) Oh, hey kids! Now you're probably wondering, "Hmm, what's Andrew doing in a cave?". Good question you little... (mutters some cuss words as he heads to a wall, which has plenty of shitty drawings that makes everything on DeviantArt look tolerable) Andrew: Well, it's because today's GoGang takes place in caveman times, (cut to a drawing of TGB1 with a wasp) where men struggled for survival (then we cut to a brutal drawing of Insecurity getting fucking murdered by a t-rex) and dinosaurs ruled the Earth! (to his dinosaur) Isn't that right, Bronty? Well, I'm riding you now. (Camera pans out to reveal the dinosaur has a plastic tube below it) Andrew: Oh shit, it's stuck! (falls over and screams bloody murder as 2 stagemen rush over) (Please Stand By) (Within a second, Andrew is fine as if nothing happened) Andrew: Like I said, prehistoric times were the greatest! (cut to black-and-white footage of Neanderthals beating each other to death) It was simpler times! (cut to a portrait of a Neanderthal shoving a finger up his ass) With simpler pleasures! (holds up two robes he clearly stole from a homeless shelter) Your clothes always matched! Andrew: (takes a paintbrush out of his ass and tries to paint like Bob Ross) You could draw on walls, and nobody would yell at ya! (Andrew takes out an oversized wooden club) Andrew: And it was easier to throw a baseball! (sits on the couch) Man, prehistoric times were the best. (gasps) Hey kids, are those paws I hear walkin'? I think I know who that is! Please welcome, the Jacob-dactyl! (Jacob walks in with a head visor and jetpack on) Jacob: (barks) Sorry I'm late. Andrew: Jacob, why aren't you wearing your costume? (takes out a pterodactyl suit that is smaller than a tissue) I spent all night making 'em! Jacob: (barks) You're wasting your time, old man. Prehistoric stuff is lame. Everybody knows the future is where it's at. Andrew: What? (nervously laughs) That's not true! (to the audience) Don't mind him, folks. Why, even TGB1 knows that prehistoric stuff is, what the kids say, (constipates hard) "cool"! Jacob: (barks) No he doesn't. Andrew: Yes he does. Jacob: Nope. Andrew: He most certainly does! Jacob: No he doesn't. Andrew: I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT HE DOES!!!! Jacob: Not. (Andrew fumes) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Cuts to TGB1 quivering, but then Sophie barges through the wall unharmed) Sophie: TGB1! What's wrong?! TGB1: I don't know, Sophie, but I have the strangest feeling that an actor and his dog are arguing about me, (closeup on his bloodshot eyes) and the dog is winning! (Cut back to Andrew's living room) Andrew: Does. Jacob: Doesn't. Andrew: Does. Jacob: Doesn't. Andrew: Does. Jacob: Doesn't. Andrew: DOES! (to the audience) Uh, hey look, while we're arguing, why don't you go ahead and watch some futuristic GoGang? Roll the cartoon! (to Jacob) Does. Jacob: Doesn't. (Andrew fumes again) (We see the title card, which is basically the episode's title written on a cave wall) (Fade in to the GoGang HQ. It is a normal day in there... well, sort of.) Sophie: So what should we do today? Insecurity: Your mom. (Cut to live action footage of an audience laughing their asses off) TGB1: Stop talking. Sophie: So, as I was saying, what should we discuss today? Global warming? Donald Trump? Memes? Insecurity: Maybe instead we could talk about what the StopSociety could be up to next, we haven't really heard from them in awhile. (Cut to the StopSociety HQ) Eihpos: At last, it's finished! Security: What's finished, Eihpos? Eihpos: The thing that's finally gonna let us defeat the GoGang! (We see a giant laser gun) TSB1: Is that a buttplug? Eihpos: NO YOU DUMBASS!!! It's a fucking ray gun! We're gonna use it to blow up the Earth! Lime: But all the people we know are on the Earth! Security: And so is the pizza delivery man! Eihpos: Yes, but so is the GoGang! By blowing up the Earth, we'll blow up the GoGang as well! TSB1: Why do we need to blow up the Earth again? (Eihpos becomes extremely pissed off, but calms down in a nanosecond and faces the audience) Eihpos: (to the viewers) I'm surrounded by dumbasses. Anyways, we need to bring this ray gun into space! TSB1: Why? Eihpos: That way, when we blow up the Earth, we won't die in the explosion! Security: Then what? Eihpos: Then we, uhh, we, umm, let's just go. (The StopSociety loads the ray gun into a space shuttle, and they prepare to lift off) (Back at the GoGang HQ...) Sophie: What do you guys think the StopSociety may be up to this time? TGB1: Maybe they're plotting to rob a gas station. (laughs) Lemon: Or maybe they're gonna take candy from a baby. (laughs) Insecurity: Or maybe they're gonna- (The TV turns on) B. Roadcast: Attention! Attention! The diabolical StopSociety is about to launch into space with a ray gun so they can blow up the Earth! You may panic now. (We see a crowd of people in GoCity panicking) B. Roadcast: We now bring you to Walt Walker, who is live on the scene right now! (We cut to Walt Walker, who is standing near the StopSociety's rocket) Walt Walker: Thank you, B. Roadcast. I'm Walt Walker, here at the sight of the StopSociety's rocket, and it's quite unpleasant. I managed to get ahold of TSB1 of the StopSociety for an interview, TSB1, can you explain the StopSociety's plan? TSB1: Hi, Mom! I'm on TV! (waves) (Eihpos grabs TSB1's arm and drags him to the rocket) TSB1: Wait! I need to tell Walt Walker our plan! Walt Walker: Well, I guess that's not happening. Back to you, B. Roadcast. (Cut back to B. Roadcast) B. Roadcast: Well, anyways, we also have Wi Tu Lo, our eye in the sky, on the scene today. Over to you, Wi Tu Lo! (We cut to Wi Tu Lo in his helicopter) Wi Tu Lo: I'm Wi Tu Lo, reporting a rocket launch from a helicopter! It's quite the show, really, you should see it. (The rocket blasts off and hits Wi Tu Lo's helicopter, blowing it up) (Cut back to B. Roadcast) B. Roadcast: (shocked) Well, umm, that concludes our Emergency Broadcast. Go back to your own business. (The TV shuts off) (The Gang is speechless) Insecurity: Well, uhh, that answers our question, does it not? Sophie: We need to stop the StopSociety from blowing up the Earth! Lemon: No shit. TGB1: Well, how are we gonna do it, we don't have a rocket. (Sophie runs out of the HQ and to the NASA HQ in Houston, Texas, she proceeds to steal a rocket from there and fly it back to the GoGang HQ) Sophie: Hop in! (TGB1, Insecurity, and Lemon hop inside the rocket, and it blasts off into space) (The rocket exits the Earth's atmosphere, and the gang takes in the breathtaking views of outer space) Insecurity: Wait? Who's flying the rocket? (The rocket ends up flying straight into a black hole while the gang screams bloody murder, but then it freeze frames right as the rocket is about to fly in) Narrator: Well, looks like Sophie got the entire gang into trouble, as usual. We'll eventually see what happens when she forces them to take action in the inky depths of outer space. Stay tuned. (Cut back to Andrew, who is laughing his ass off) Andrew: I told you prehistoric times were fun! But what about I teach you how a caveman makes fire with (takes two sticks out of his rectum) two sticks? (rubs them together) Yeah, doesn't get any cooler than this, huh? (Jamesphie is seen from Heaven, about to kill himself since Andrew said "cool") Andrew: Chalk one up for Andrew! (a line is drawn on a wall that's below "Prehistory") Rubbing... (he continues rubbing them together but it doesn't do jackshit and he gets exhausted) I guess this is a type of wood that doesn't burn, just like my dick. (Audience laughs) (A laser is eventually shot, and it sets the sticks on fire) Andrew: JACOB! Jacob: (barks) Laser technology. Score 1 for the future. (continues shooting lasers from his back) ("The Future" gets a score) Andrew: Well, I have something that you can never find in your little "future": a real live caveman. (A mentally retarded caveman shows up. The caveman is portrayed by Josh Peck) Andrew: Hey, there he is! Come on, little troglodyte fella. Come on. (The caveman slowly approaches the camera) Andrew: You see, kids, I found him frozen in a block of ice, and then I spent 3 days thawing him out with my mom's hair dryer. I call him Cavey. (Cavey starts screaming and Andrew laughs) Andrew: Isn't he something? It's ok, Cavey. ("Prehistory" gets another score) Jacob: (barks) That's nothing, old timer. Make way for the future. (A robot voiced by Andrew Rannells approaches everyone) Robot: Greetings. I am the X-29488. How may I serve you? ("The Future" gets yet another score) Andrew: Where do you keep getting all this stuff?! Jacob: Never you mind, Pops. Let's see what Cavey thinks. (barks) (Cavey slowly approaches the robot and slightly touches him. The robot's eyes glow red and we can hear a siren) Robot: ATTACK!!!! ATTACK!!!! (Cavey runs around the apartment and the robot slowly chases him while firing lasers. A laser lands on Cavey's ass. The scores for "The Future" indefinitely go up) Andrew: JACOB!!!! YOU'RE RUINING ME CAVEMAN SHOW!!!! Robot: ATTACK!!!! ATTACK!!!! (The robot continues to terrorize the apartment with his lasers) Narrator: Will Andrew ever get control of the special? (cut to a painting of the GoGang battling StopSociety) What will the GoGang do to the StopSociety? (cut to the GoGang: IN SPACE screen) Stay tuned to GoGang: IN SPACE and find out! (Cut to commercials. The following scene is cut on box set releases for some reason) Narrator: Welcome back to GoGang: IN SPACE! Sounds like things have gone from bad to shitty for Andrew. Let's watch. (Inside, the robot is still firing lasers, and Cavey throws an oversized rock at him. Andrew is cowering behind the couch, and Jacob is watching with soda, popcorn and pickled garlic) Jacob: (barks) This is great. Andrew: Ahoy, glad you're back. (dodges a laser) Let's watch the rest of GoGang: IN SPACE while I get things straightened out around here. (sees an incoming boulder) HOLY FUCK!!!! (gets hit) Or maybe not. (passes out) (We see the freeze frame of the rocket flying into the black hole) Narrator: When we last saw our friends, they were about to fly into a black hole to their deaths. How will they be able to get out of this one? Let's watch. (The freeze frame unfreezes, and the rocket flies into the black hole) TGB1: This is the end! Goodbye, Insecurity! Insecurity: Oh, TGB1! (They both hug and cry hysterically) (Suddenly, lightning strikes the outside of the rocket) Lemon: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?! (Lightning strikes the gang members, but instead of killing them, they end up receiving some super powers) (TGB1 gains thick, green skin and superhuman strength, becoming The Bulk, Insecurity gains the ability to manipulate electricity, becoming Mr. Insecure, Lemon gains an eyepatch which grants him telekinetic powers, becoming The Instant Eyepatch, and Sophie gains fingernails that seem sharp, but they really aren't) (The rocket eventually flies out of the blackhole, ending up right next to the StopSociety's rocket) Eihpos: What the fuck?! HOW DID THEY FIND US HERE?! Security: Maybe it's because of the big neon sign I installed on the rocket. (We see that the rocket has a giant neon sign that says "STOPSOCIETY RAY GUN LOCATED HERE") (Eihpos' outline becomes a thermometer, which immediately fills up to the highest level and breaks open, causing the mercury to shoot out like a goddamn volcano) (The GoGang's rocket docks right next to the StopSociety's, and the gang enters it) Insecurity: I don't know how we got these powers other than plot convenience, but I sure do welcome them! (Freeze frame on Insecurity) Announcer: MR. INSECURE! HIS QUIRK: ELECTRICITY MANIPULATION! Each time he feels insecure, he will generate bolts of electricity from his body! (TGB1 is now muscular, but his head is smaller than his body, and his legs look like he skipped Leg Day) TGB1: Well, whatever we need to do, let's use our powers to go back home. (Freeze frame on TGB1) Announcer: THE BULK! HIS QUIRK: SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH! In case you didn't get my last point, he's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY...strong. TGB1: (grabs Sophie by the neck) SO GET US OUT OF HERE! Lemon: In case Sophie plans on holding us at gunpoint until we've handled StopSociety, I'll take care of their security devices. (With just a glare, Lemon rips a security camera off the wall and sets it on fire) (Freeze frame on Lemon) Announcer: THE INSTANT EYEPATCH! HIS QUIRK: TELEKINESIS! He can move things around as he please. He could slam someone against a wall, throw them into a pool - the possibilities are endless! Sophie: (to TGB1) Let go! I have sharp nails, and I'm not afraid to use them! Announcer: (bored) Oh, uhhhh...Sophie the Otter. Her Quirk is...I dunno...razor-sharp nails? In reality, they feel like you're lightly touching your arm. (Sophie scratches TGB1, but it only tickles him, and he bursts into laughter. Sophie drops to the ground) (TGB1 rips a large metal door off the wall, and they enter the room StopSociety is in) Lime: Oh shit, it's the IRS! Security: No, you retard! It's the mailman here with the mirror I ordered off eBay. TSB1: No, YOU'RE the retard. It's the paperboy! Security: Paperboys are obsolete, dumbass. TSB1: So are mailmen. Lime: I don't even know what a paperboy is! (The three members start fighting each other, resulting in a Big Ball of Violence, and Eihpos facepalms so hard that her hand goes through her face) (Eventually, we see TSB1 strangling Security just like Homer Simpson) Lemon: I suppose they're already taking care of themselves for us. Eihpos: Well, guess what? You think you incompetent twits could just barge into our super secret hideout?! Insecurity: I mean, there was that giant sign outside. Eihpos: THAT'S IT! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO SEE WHAT HELL ON EARTH LOOKS LIKE! Insecurity: Don't you mean, "on space"? (Eihpos gets pissed at the shitty pun, and she takes out a ray gun from her ass) (TGB1 puts his finger on the ray gun, and it causes it to fire in reverse. Eihpos gets shot on her head, but she quickly recovers as if nothing happened) Eihpos: (to her cronies) DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING! TSB1: Do what? Lime: Your mom. (Cut to live-action stock footage of a crowd laughing their asses off) Eihpos: KILL THE IDIOTS! Security: You asking me to kill (points a death ray at TSB1 and Lime) them? Eihpos: (facepalms) NO! THE PEOPLE WE ARE MEANT TO KILL! Lime: I thought we were gonna kill the tax collector tomorrow. Eihpos: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (bashes her head against the wall repeatedly) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL EVERYBODY ''IN HERE!!!!! TSB1: Even yourself? Lime: Well, she said she can't take it anymore, didn't she? Security: (gasps) Take what? I hope she didn't take a free sample from the store by stealing it! (Eihpos fires more lasers from her ray gun, which the GoGang and other StopSociety members dodge. Lemon can be seen using Sophie as a shield as they run from the lasers) (They all take cover behind an oversized crate) Insecurity: Now what, genius? Sophie: Well, you guys have powers, don't you? USE THEM! Insecurity: What, and get disintegrated? Sophie: No! Insecurity: Well, you take first crack. Sophie: NO! WE'RE DOING THIS TOGETHER! (A laser hits the crate, reducing it to ashes) TGB1: (grabs Sophie) And you're the leader, so it doesn't matter. (tosses her a few meters away) Sophie: (anxiously) Uhh...hi? Eihpos: Sophie the Otter! It's been a long time! Your time has finally come! Sophie: No it hasn't! (scratches her) Eihpos: OW! Oh god, am I bleeding?! (checks her arm) Oh, nevermind. But still, ouch! (Meanwhile, Insecurity is cornered by Security) Security: I hope you're prepared for torture, (takes out a bunch of Loud House DVDs) because it's going to be extremely painful and tedious! (Suddenly, Insecurity gets an idea. He takes out an Uno reverse card) Insecurity: No ''YOU!!!!! Security: (frowns) Aww... (walks away sadly as the last part of Hawaiian Cocktail plays) Insecurity: Well, that was- (gets tackled by Eihpos) Eihpos: EASY?! Yeah, we get that all the time! (Insecurity begins to generate electricity, but it suddenly backfires, causing the electricity to reflect off of a mirror, and it knocks Insecurity to the ground) (TSB1 and Lime are about to attack Lemon) Lemon: Make one more step, and you'll be sorry. (Lime steps forward) Lime: Step! (laughs) (Lemon uses his telekinesis to lift up a chunk of the wall to crush TSB1 and Lime with. Unfortunately, the chunk is too heavy for his telekinesis, causing him to drop it on himself) (We suddenly cut to Meta Knight fighting Ganondorf on Final Destination, but we then pan out to show TGB1 and Eihpos playing Smash Bros. on a Wii that's never been seen before. Notably, TGB1 is also using a regular Wii remote, while Eihpos is using a GameCube controller) (TGB1 beats Eihpos) Announcer: The winner is, Meta Knight! TGB1: Ok, do you want to fight for real now? Eihpos: Yeah, ok. (They suddenly jump up and prepare to beat the shit out of eachother) (Suddenly, TGB1's arm muscles deflate like balloons. Thus leaving him with a muscular body, but with rail-thin arms) (Eihpos rushes TGB1, leaving him down on the ground) (The StopSociety looks at the fallen heroes. Sophie falls backward) Lime: (chuckles) We did it! We won! Eihpos: And now, for my final trick... (She presses the red button on the oversized laser gun, causing a laser beam to hit Earth, zapping it to pieces) Eihpos: (laughs maniacally) WE DID IT, GUYS! MY DREAM HAS FINALLY BECOME A REALITY! (The rest of the StopSociety laugh with her) (Sophie has an indifferent expression) Lemon: Heh, well, look on the bright side, Sophie. At least the inevitable World War III won't be happening anytime soon. Insecurity: And at least things will be back to normal by the next episode as if nothing happened. (Sophie's eye twitches) Lemon: You alright? Sophie: There won't be a next episode. Lemon: Uhh, what do you mean? Sophie: Because one, our contract with the network has expired, and two, you guys failed the mission for the umpteenth time! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF LEADING YOU THREE FAILURES! (StopSociety is surprised, while the rest of the GoGang is shocked) Sophie: I'M TIRED OF BEING CALLED AN "ORANGE WEASEL" LEFT AND RIGHT! AND I'M TIRED OF HAVING OUR PLANS BACKFIRE ON US! TGB1: You mean, YOUR plans? (Sophie holds him at gunpoint and he puts his hands up) Sophie: THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I KILLED ALL THE OLD MEMBERS! Insecurity: What? You killed James?! Sophie: They were all necessary and honorable sacrifices. And I never cried for many moons over them because CLEARLY I'VE HAD ENOUGH! EVER SINCE 2016, WE'VE BEEN FUCKING UP OVER AND OVER! Lemon: Enough with the phony monologues! You did all of this just so you could take over, fail miserably at that, and THEN proceed to stab us in the back? Sophie: OF COURSE! I'VE DONE ALL SORTS OF HORRIBLE THINGS TO TAKE OVER AND BOY DO I LOVE IT! YOU SHOULD ALL BE THANKING ME BECAUSE I KNOW MY OTHER FRIENDS LOVE ME FOR THIS! Lemon: Oh, CONGRATULATIONS! You hate everybody, and everybody hates you. Genius! TGB1: Quick, let's use our superpo- oh yeah, that's right. Insecurity: We still have to defeat her. Sophie: I think not, because I'm joining the StopSociety! (The StopSociety cheers) Sophie: Cronies, kill these ret- (Suddenly, an asteroid crashes through the rocket and it hits Sophie, blasting her away as she screams) (The flames from the asteroid set the StopSociety on fire, reducing them to dust) (The remaining GoGang members take out sticks with marshmallows from their rectums, and they put the sticks over the ashes) (Camera pans to the outside of the rocket. In the background, another asteroid is seen, coming for them) Narrator: Perhaps scientists should've put their resources into exploring the ocean, instead of space. (Fade to black) (Cut to Andrew sitting on his cave's doorstep which has never been seen before) Andrew: Now I know how Lemon feels... (Jacob comes outside) Jacob: (barks) Why the long face? Andrew: I THINK YOU KNOW DAMN WELL, YOU GODDAMN MUTT!!! All I wanted to do was show the nice people how great the cavemen were. But instead, all they got was, TECHNOLOGY-INDUCED CHAOS!!! Jacob: Come back inside, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Andrew: (Excited) You got rid of the robot android cyborg?! Jacob: Nope. Even better. (They go back inside) Andrew: Y'know, Jacob, I guess I misjudged you- (sees something) WHAT THE FUCK?!?! (We see Cavey at a drumset, and the Robot at a keyboard and DJ turntables with a strobe light in the background) Robot: When worlds collide! Jacob: (to Andrew) Pretty sweet, eh? Robot: You can run, Cavey: But no can hide! Robot: When worlds collide, you'll laugh so hard you'll swear you've died. When worlds collide! Hold my hand, I'll be your guide. When worlds collide! Buckle, buckle up for the sweetest ride and prepare to have your mind blown wide. When worlds collide! Jacob: Yo, check it out! Cavey: (begins rapping) When worlds collide, it's a curious thing! Bet you've never heard a robot and a caveman sing! In his metal chest are some moving parts, how is that different from my beating heart? (We see recycled, stolen footage from the Edward and Eric episode, Prehistoric Eric, where we see the cavemen drooling like retards) Robot: I am from the future, Cavey: And I am from the past, Robot: But that don't mean this friendship wasn't built to last! Cavey: He was made and a lab, and I was born in a cave. So let me hear you holler for this inter-era rave! (Instrumental break, we see stolen footage from Rip Van Edward, where Edward is flipping his shit over the future) Edward: (does some crunches) FUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob: Word! (We see stolen footage again, from Rip Van Edward) Future Eric: I am Eric-Tron. Robot: You, you, you, you can run, Cavey: But no can hide! Robot: When, when worlds collide! (The strobe lights go away and Andrew closes his wide open jaw) Andrew: Well, Jacob, I guess you were right after all. The future is pretty damn cool! Jacob: Just to show there's no hard feelings, I got you a little present from the prehistoric times. Andrew: Ooh! What is it? Is it an enlarged forehead? Jacob: No. Andrew: Is it a new loincloth? Jacob: Nope. (heads to the door) Andrew: D'oh, what is it?! (Jacob opens the door, revealing the almighty Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex) Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex: (roars) (Andrew's eyes bug out and he screams bloody murder before running off faster than Usain Bolt rushing to the bathroom) Andrew: JACOB SAVE ME!!! (screams some more) (Jacob is sitting at the window while eating popcorn and pickled garlic, and drinking some off-brand Coca Cola) Jacob: (barks) This is great! (Andrew tries to run to Bedrock so Fred Flintstone can save him, but the Rex grabs him by his legs, and we hear cringey bone-crunching noises as its' teeth pierce through said legs, all while Andrew continues to scream in pain) Andrew: Welp, thanks for watching GoGang: IN SPACE, kids. Bye! (waves) (CRRRRUUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH) Andrew: Ooh! Now he's tickling! Cut it out ya little shit! (Continues laughing and eventually starts crying) (The episode, or basically the entire series in general, ends) Trivia *The concept of the characters becoming heroes in space with new appearances and/or abilities was inspired Angry Birds Space. Category:GoGang productions